Virtual Reality (VR) video contents usually have significantly high resolution in order to provide 360 degree view video data. For example, the 360 degree video data may include Ultra High Definition (UHD) video data having 2K (2560×1440) or 4K (3840×1920 or 3840×2160) or higher resolution with 30˜60 frames per second (FPS).
VR video streaming can be implemented by transferring the whole frame data (for example, data in a compressed media format, e.g., H.264/AAC) and rendering a spherical image frame at client devices (e.g., smartphone or a head mount display). Improvements in such data transferring and rendering method remain desired.